


Across the Universe

by bambamboozles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, but most things i write come out p mature, i will add more tags as this goes on, not sure where its going currently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambamboozles/pseuds/bambamboozles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pffft. This was the worst gig Gabe has ever had to put up with since well he had to deal with the... it was best not mentioned. Children were literally the worst, though. How could Cassie ever think this would be worth it. Yet here he was. Trying to follow his last wishes. But, he couldn't always be expected to keep an eye on his little brother. He had things to see. People to do. In that order. What were the chances it was all going to happen again, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Universe

Pushing the window pane up, it was dark now, but the flickering pale porch light could be seen across the street. Dean quickly collected his flashlight and remote control truck and wrapped them in his ninja turtle blanket. When he was sure it was wound up tightly he pushed the bundle out his bedroom window. He was sure to put the ‘super-secret’ surprise in the pocket of his hoodie and slipped on both his boots without lacing them. He wasn’t very good at tying them anyway. 

A quick look back and he could still see little Sammy bundled up like a burrito on his yellow car- bed. Drool pooling on the side of his face. He was totally going to make fun of the little nerd when he woke up, but that could wait till morning. He had a ‘super-secret’ meeting to go to. He pulled himself through the window and made special care to leave the window slightly ajar so as not to lock himself out. Again. Wouldn’t want to have to use the doggy door. Again.

Dean looked up and down the street. It was quiet and a slight fog had rolled up hill, but more importantly it was quiet. Dean loved his Mom and Dad and even Sammy, but recently his parents had begun to make their little home a circus of arguments. The silence felt much kinder. He breathed in deeply. Everything would be okay. Dad still loved Mom and they were all okay. Besides, very recently, he had managed to make a new friend.

Laying the blanket down, Dean made himself comfortable and sat with his legs crossed and the little toy truck in his lap. The stickers were peeling off the vibrant purple and green frame of the toy and he attempted to re-stick a few while he waited. His new friend had surely gotten his note. He made sure to stick it to his window where he knew it could be easily seen. It wasn’t long until he heard the squeak and click of the porch door opening and closing across the street. He quickly put his car in position with the secret surprise, but sat back down when he saw the figure in the light.  
It was one of the brothers. Figures. The elder brother paused at the door frame and moved his lollipop back and forth across his mouth. He glanced down at his cellphone and clicked a few buttons before walking off the porch and down the street. Dean stood still and quiet while he waited for the brother to pass through the fog. He hadn’t been caught outside after dark once and didn’t want to ruin the surprise tonight of all nights. Dean laid back down and fiddled with the stickers on the truck a bit more. Ugh this was taking forever. He was in the middle of contemplating whether he should have a little of the surprise while he waited, but then the sound of another click had him looking up again.

A smaller figure with a bright blue backpack sat on one of the lawn chairs and opened a book up on his lap. Dean couldn’t mistake that mess of black hair anywhere, he groped about on the ground until he found his little flashlight and began to flicker it on and off waiting for a signal in response. The little boy across the street looked up from his book and after recognizing the flashing light smiled. He reached down and rummaged through his pack. When he had found his own flashlight he flickered it back to Dean and it was all the permission Dean needed to start the little car and drive it across the expanse of the road. 

It hummed and made a small thud when it hit the front step of his neighbor’s porch. The little boy across the street looked startled, but pushed himself off the chair and laid his book down to peer at his front step. He looked down for some time before tilting his head and looking back up to where he assumed Dean was sitting. He waved his hands in an odd gesture and visibly shrugged his shoulders. Dean frowned in response. Maybe it fell off on the way there. He pushed himself off the blanket and jogged his way across the road. 

The boy was watching expectantly, but before he could ask Dean started babbling out of breath. “Cas you took forever… Didn’t you get my note…? I wanted you to try…” He took a moment to catch his breath, his pudgy legs were not accustomed to sudden bursts of running. 

Castiel just pulled out the chocolate bar from the truck and held it up to Dean. “I’m glad you wanted me to try chocolate, but I’d rather share. Besides…” He looked about with a worried expression. “Aren’t you afraid of being outside so late? We could get in trouble” 

Dean looked around and sat on the first step of the porch before looking back at Cas. “No one’s outside so, I’m sure its fine. Besides I’m the best at not getting caught.” He patted the step near him eagerly, grinning with anticipation. 

Castiel looked down the road one last time before sighing and taking the seat next to Dean. He passed the bar of chocolate to Dean who quickly tore it open and offered up a piece. Castiel took it in hand and gawked at the small morsel of chocolate. His parents never let him indulge in sweets too much. This was practically taboo. He hesitated, but meeting Dean’s eyes, his resolve crumbled, so he reached for the piece. 

“Yeah sorry, Gabriel took his time leaving the house today, I think he combed his hair like a billion times before saying he was ready.” Castiel was frowning now looking at the piece with interest. “Am I supposed to eat this a certain way or…?” 

“No, dummy, you just stuff it into your pie-hole.” Dean did just that with his piece and munched enthusiastically back at the boy beside him.  
Castiel met his eyes and slowly plopped the piece of chocolate into his mouth. He let it melt on his tongue and savored the thick sweetness of his piece. “Wow.”

Dean swallowed and smiled toothily with his dimples squinting his eyes. “Knew you would like it. Not as sweet as pie, but still pretty awesome. How come you can’t eat stuff like this?”

Castiel moved to break off another piece of chocolate before replying, “Mmm. Probably because of Gabriel. Have you seen how much candy he can eat?” He nibbles on his piece quietly turning back to look at the street.

Dean laughs and Castiel breaks out into a proud smile. He nods and finishes his piece before reaching over and breaking off another. They both sit quietly finishing the chocolate. This is Dean’s favorite part. He loves when they sit because when he’s with Cas he doesn’t feel like he has to talk or do anything. They can just be. 

Morning breaks across the sky and a lone, blond woman makes her way across the street. She really should speak to John about locking the windows if Dean is going to make this a habit. Its going to be getting chilly outside soon and he is going to get sick sleeping out here. She steps in front of the two sleeping lumps on the porch and feels her cheeks edge into a soft smile. Dean brow is completely lax. He looks like he at the very least slept quite well out here. The other boy by his side is leaning back on the support bean with Dean’s head cradled in his lap. She really should have him officially invite him over for a play- date. She steps around them and lightly raps the front door. Gabriel answers and blinks up at her bored. This is quickly becoming routine and she gives him a small smile with a nod back to the boys collapsed upon each other. He sighs audibly and she puts a finger to her lips to remind him. It’s quite early they really shouldn’t wake up just yet. 

She gingerly scoops up Dean from Castiel and he tenses in her arms before collapsing back. She attempts a wave in Gabe’s direction and he looks decently irked with his own charge in his arms. He grunts back at her and she has to bite her lip from laughing. For all that the older brother likes to complain he does to look out for the little one. Dean is heavy in her arms and ugh he really is getting too big for this. Her stride increases and she makes her way across the street. Dean squirms sleepily in her grip, but she is determined to get him into bed for the rest of the morning. John will have to retrieve his blanket for washing again. Placing Dean on his bed she sighs content to watch him just a bit longer while birds sound off down the street. How is it he never asks her how he gets back to his bed in the morning?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Beginning this adventure because well I need to. I've had this story in my mind fer quite some time. This is so short, but its only going to get longer as it goes. I am excite.


End file.
